The psychovisual experience of watching an electronic display depends on the ambient light in the surroundings. As an example, at low ambient-light levels it may be experienced as strenuous and tiring for the eye to watch an electronic display, especially if the surroundings behind an electronic display are not sufficiently illuminated. On the other end of the scale, at high ambient-light levels the color of the displayed picture may be experienced as being in dissonance with the surroundings if it differs too much from the color of the ambient light.